


Five Weddings Adora and Catra Attend Before Their Own

by Girlcommaplease



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Brunch Gays, F/F, F/M, Other, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlcommaplease/pseuds/Girlcommaplease
Summary: Most of Adora and Catra's friends get married before they do.  They are okay with it.  Really.OrThe best laid plans of cat girls and warrior princesses often go awry.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 67
Kudos: 257





	1. Seamista

The first wedding is, surprisingly, Sea Hawk and Mermista. Their engagement is announced at the first alliance meeting after the war. Right after Glimmer finishes up with her announcements, she asks if any of the other kingdoms have news. Sea Hawk immediately stands up.

“I happen to have some excellent news,” he begins. “Many years ago, I met an enchanting young lady, the most-”

“Sea Hawk and I are getting married or whatever,” Mermista interrupts. 

Perfuma and Bow squeal in excitement, Spinerella gently claps, Frosta looks mildly perturbed, and Adora gives a double thumbs up. 

“Didn’t they _just_ get back together?” Catra mutters at a volume everyone in the room can clearly hear. 

“What’s married?” Adora whispers back just as loudly. 

“It means we share an eternal bond of love that cannot be broken by any force known to princesskind,” Sea Hawk says. His mustache sparkles with joy. 

“Also, we’re going to have a really big party, and I’m going to wear this, like, super gorgeous dress, and we'll promise to stay together forever or whatever. You’re all invited. I mean, _not_ Catra because you totally took over my kingdom that one time, but Adora gets a plus one, so I _guess_ she’ll probably bring you anyway,” Mermista says flatly. 

Melog flashes red and then brushes up against Catra’s leg after she lets out a long exhale.

The meeting dissolves after that. Mermista describes her plans for the wedding in detail, and no one says anything about how immaculately planned the event seems to be for such a recent engagement. 

(Catra finds Mermista after the meeting, and apologizes for taking control of Salineas. Mermista looks briefly taken aback, but she eventually says, "It's fine, _I guess_ , just don't do it again." 

Catra thinks she can manage that.)

The wedding takes place only a few months later. It’s in Salineas, on a yacht in front of the sea gate. Catra groans when she hears the wedding is on a boat, but she's fairly certain it's because of Mermista's connection to the sea, and not a personal attack against Catra. Like, 90% sure. 

Mermista wears a more elegant version of the sari she’d worn to Glimmer’s coronation. The fabric has swirls of deep teal with soft seafoam shades for an oceanic effect. A beautiful gold trim lends the garment an extra touch of elegance. Her hair is loose and wavy. Sea Hawk’s suit is a very shiny blue satin. He’s not wearing a tie, and his white shirt is open to an almost shocking degree. 

He cries the entire ceremony, from the moment she walks down the aisle.

Mermista doesn’t cry until his vows, which are beautiful, although he does cram the word ADVENTURE in at least eight separate times. 

Her father officiates the ceremony, and he also cries, just a little. 

The dinner is excellent. Catra eats all of the salmon from her own plate and steals bites from anyone else whose within a fork’s reach. 

“I’m literally the queen,” Glimmer fumes.

“Hey, look over there!” Catra exclaims, fork ready. 

Glimmer doesn’t fall for it, but of course Adora does. And Micah, strangely, but as she has already demonstrated, Catra is absolutely not above taking food from royalty. 

Adora pouts when she turns back to notice what Catra has done, and Catra kisses her.

“You have fish breath,” Adora says, but she leans in to kiss Catra again. 

“I’m trying to eat,” Frosta complains. 

Catra makes aggressive eye contact with her while leaning in to lick Adora’s cheek. 

“Ugh, get your own wedding,” Mermista says as she approaches the group.

 _“I will,”_ Catra wants to retort, but everyone is telling Mermista she looks radiant and the ceremony was beautiful, so she doesn’t say anything. It's probably not a great idea to have a wedding sheerly to spite Mermista. 

She would do it.

But Adora probably wouldn’t like it, so she can’t. 

There's cake and then dancing. By the time the dancing starts, the sun has already set. 

“You really hadn’t heard of weddings when we were in the Fright Zone?” Catra asks Adora during a slow dance. Her face is buried in Adora’s neck as they sway together. 

“You had?” Adora asks.

“I guess I knew a lot of things you didn’t,” Catra says haughtily.

Adora steps on her toe, and Catra's tail bristles in response. 

They glare at each other for a moment until neither of them can keep a straight face. Adora laughs first, and as soon as she does, Catra joins her. 

“This is nice,” Adora says softly. 

They are dancing under a canopy of twinkling stars and string lights, full of good food, surrounded by Adora’s best friends, some of whom Catra's already grown pretty close to. They are both wearing their outfits from Princess Prom, as neither of them has really had much time for shopping. Unlike at Princess Prom, Catra gets to dance with Adora as much as she wants, gets to stay in her arms all night. She wraps her tail around Adora’s wrist. 

“Yeah,” Catra answers. 

She would probably be okay if they did this, some day. 


	2. Scorfuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra tries to be a better friend to Scorpia.
> 
> Adora, in the grand tradition of wedding guests, gets wasted.

The next wedding isn’t for another two years.

This time it’s Perfuma and Scorpia. 

Catra meets Scorpia at the bowling alley shortly after the engagement is announced. Scorpia is truly a terrible bowler. She’s lucky when she can get the ball to stay in their lane, let alone knock down any of the pins. Still, she’s having a good time, and Catra doesn’t totally hate it. 

She’s trying to be a better friend. 

She hasn’t been around much lately. Shortly after Sea Hawk and Mermista’s wedding, the Best Friend Squad went back to space to inform planets that had been under Horde Prime’s control of the end of his empire. It’s been nice- a lot of time with Adora, time to get to develop her own friendships with Bow and Glimmer. It also gives her a chance to figure out who she is outside of the Horde. None of the inhabitants of the planets they visit know what she’s done. As far as they know, she’s just a hero. 

It’s been nice, but it hasn’t prepared her to be here with Scorpia, who she has wronged so badly. 

“The real reason I brought you here,” Scorpia says, and of course. Catra knew there had to be a catch. Why on Etheria would Scorpia want to spend time with her after everything she’s done? “...is to ask you a question. I want you to be my bridesmaid.” 

“Why?” Catra asks in genuine confusion. “Scorpia, I was horrible to you.”

Scorpia had told Catra very early that she was not interested in apologies; she only cares about changed behavior. It eats at Catra a little bit that she’s never apologized. She told Perfuma once, before a meditation session, and Perfuma had told her in a surprisingly stern voice that Catra doesn’t get to decide how to make things right. That it's important for Scorpia to set boundaries if they are to be friends again. 

That was when Catra decided she really  _ liked _ Perfuma. Perfuma wasn’t afraid of her. She cared deeply about Scorpia, wanted what was best for her, and was unflinchingly loyal to her. It was the same sense of loyalty Scorpia had. The same loyalty Catra had exploited. 

“The war wasn’t kind to any of us,” Scorpia says. She knocks down one pin and does a celebratory fist pump. “But look far you’ve come! We're _bowling_. And, uh, I think I might have tried to force something that wasn’t there.”

There are a lot of discussions Catra and Scorpia have managed to avoid over the years, but this is the biggest one. Scorpia isn’t looking at her; she’s focused on trying to enter her score into the machine, which her claws make difficult. Catra takes a long sip of beer before replying. She still hasn’t fully grown to like the taste, but it’s a good distraction. 

“It was never because of you. I wasn’t in a good place to be anyone’s friend,” Catra says slowly. “I wasn’t sleeping or even thinking, I was so focused on the Horde and…”

“Adora,” Scorpia finishes. “I wasn’t very good at reading you, but it’s pretty obvious now. I never really felt like I fit in, and then we were partnered together, and I just  _ liked _ you a lot.” 

There are a lot of things Catra could say here. She takes a minute to think them all through; it’s something she’s been working on with Perfuma. “Yeah, it was weird,” is truthful but not kind, and Scorpia deserves her kindness. “Why did you like me then? I didn’t deserve it,” is true, but it’s self-serving. It’s asking Scorpia to comfort her, and that’s not fair to Scorpia. “I liked you a lot, too,” is also true. She  _ did _ like Scorpia, even when she was a Force Captain. She certainly hadn’t acted like she liked her, though, and it’s not really helpful to tell her now. 

“I’m glad we can be friends now,” Catra finally answers. She hits all but two pins, but it’s left her with a 7-10 split. If she wants to get a spare, she’s going to have to pull off something pretty impressive. “You are a very good friend. And I’m glad you have Perfuma. You’re really good together.”

“I’m glad we’re friends, too. And Perfuma is just… I’m really excited to marry her,” Scorpia says with a dopey smile. “So what do you say- super pal trio back together again? Well, and Emily, obviously.”

“I’ll be your bridesmaid,” Catra says. She aims carefully and takes out one of the pins. The other pin stays up, but she doesn’t mind. It’s just a casual game with a friend. 

Scorpia smiles, and then grabs her in a back-cracking hug. It’s nice, Catra decides, but she still rolls her eyes a little as she hugs back. She still has an image to maintain. 

*****

Perfuma’s bridesmaids are Mermista and Bow. At first, everyone tries to come up with a gender neutral term for bridesmaid, but Bow insists that he is just happy to be included. 

There isn’t an outfit for the bridesmaids, as Entrapta insists that her coveralls are an appropriate outfit for any occasion, Mermista isn’t interested in trying to compromise on an outfit, and Emily will not fit in a dress. 

Adora blushes when Catra asks her what she’s planning on wearing to the wedding. She usually doesn’t care about clothes, so Catra is surprised to see such a reaction.

“Right before I activated the Heart of Etheria,” Adora begins. “When you were… holding me and I couldn’t wake up, I had a vision. Or a dream, I guess, but it was, um, me and you getting ready for Scorpia’s first ball. Bow and Glimmer were there, too, and I felt so… happy. I didn't think I would get to have a choice about my future, but I knew that if I did, that's what I would choose. That I would choose you.”

Catra sits down next to Adora. She rubs her cheek against Adora’s, and neither acknowledges the soft purr she lets out. They still haven’t really unpacked Adora activating the Heart. It was such an intensely emotional day, but it ended well, so they hadn’t focused much on the scary parts. Catra still has nightmares of Adora with lurid green veins of poison spreading across her skin. 

They talk about it that night. Catra tells Adora about her nightmares, and Adora tells Catra how scared she was, how Mara had told her that she hadn't wanted to die either. It's a long night, and kind of painful, but it's something they both need.

Adora also tells Catra about the outfits they'd been wearing, about Glimmer threatening to brush Catra's hair. Catra wasn't quite sold on the boots, but she can tell how much this dream means to Adora. 

However, when they tell Bow and Glimmer about the outfits Adora dreamed up, they look scandalized. Bow actually makes them sit down.

“Adora, you cannot wear a white dress to someone else’s wedding,” Bow tells her. 

“But it had gold accents!” she exclaims. “You know, like She-Ra!”

“It sounds like a really beautiful dress,” Glimmer says slowly. “You should have it made, and you should tell me more about what I was wearing, because it sounds super pretty. But you can’t wear a white dress to Scorpia and Perfuma’s wedding. Maybe you could wear it for another occasion. Another occasion that calls for a white dress.”

Bow and Glimmer exchange a weird look. The kind of look they had exchanged when Catra had told them she didn’t need her own room in the palace. 

Adora loves them both, but sometimes they make no sense. 

It’s at that moment that Perfuma comes in to find Catra for their meditation session. When she finds out what they were talking about-

“You saw it in a  _ vision _ when you were  _ dying in her arms _ ?!” she cries. Literally, she starts tearing up. “That is the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard. Adora, you must wear that dress.”

That settles it.

Adora sits down with the royal tailor a few days later to describe the outfits. Unfortunately, Adora is not well versed in fashion.

“So would you describe the dress as satin or more of a matte fabric?” the tailor asks.

“It was white,” Adora answers.

The tailor sighs.

“And you said Queen Glimmer’s outfit was pink?” he asks.

“Yeah! Or maybe it was blue? Or purple?” Adora replies. 

The tailor’s right eye twitches.

(Maybe she hadn't done the best job explaining all of the outfits to the tailor, but Catra's shirt is exactly as low-cut as she remembers it. It is an excellent look for Catra. Adora has a  _ very _ hot girlfriend.)

In the end, everything turns out beautiful. They maybe aren’t the exact outfits Adora had dreamed of- she knows the colors on Glimmer's dress aren't quite right, and there’s something different about Bow’s jacket that she just can’t put her finger on. 

They also aren't the people they had been in Adora's vision.

She had been imagining them older, after years of healing and growth. Catra's hair still hasn't grown back all the way- it is just past her shoulders now, but she had Double Trouble shave down the sides of her head into an undercut. Bow is definitely a little taller and broader than he'd been when she first met him, but he still can't grow facial hair beyond a few scraggly mustache hairs. 

"Is it what you imagined?" Glimmer asks, looking lovely in her shimmering lilac gown.

"It's better," Adora says, and it is, because it's real.

*****

There are flowers everywhere. Petals litter the aisles, and the arbor is bursting with colorful blooms. Flower garlands adorn the seats. The air smells sweet and fresh.

Perfuma and Scorpia walk down separate aisles that converge into one just in front of the arbor where Glimmer stands as their officiant. Scorpia’s dress is very form-fitting, but otherwise traditional. It’s white satin with a very low back, displaying her toned muscles. Perfuma wears a pink dress that doesn’t seem quite formal enough for a wedding, but she is beaming and has flowers braided into her hair, so she definitely looks like a bride. 

Their strangely mismatched bridesmaids stand beside them during the ceremony. Emily chirps happily, a chain of flowers hanging precariously off of her. Catra’s outfit is literally from Adora’s fantasies, so of course she looks stunning. The hair isn’t what Adora imagined, but it’s somehow even hotter. She hopes Catra never stops surprising her. 

The vows are incredibly solemn. The ceremony itself is substantially longer than Sea Hawk and Mermista’s had been. There’s a whole metaphor about tending gardens and a bit where they literally plant a seed. Adora thinks she probably should be bored, but Scorpia and Perfuma are just so  _ happy _ . 

The wedding is also the first time Adora gets drunk.

Waiters mill about with flutes of a bubbly beverage with a sweet floral syrup. Any time her glass is empty, she is offered another. It seems impolite to say no. Between Catra and Bow being bridesmaids and Glimmer officiating, she winds up spending a lot of time with Mermista, Sea Hawk, Huntara, and Double Trouble, all of whom drink just as much as Adora. The rest of the group, however, has much more experience with alcohol than she does. After one glass, she giggles a little more than she usually does. After two more, she starts to get some strange looks.

“Huntara, do you ever just, like, throw people over your shoulder?” Adora asks, leaning against her. “You’ve got big ol’ arms, I bet you can do it all the time. I can usually only do it when I’m She-Ra.” 

“It can be useful in a fight,” Huntara acknowledges.

“It can be useful when you’re not in a fight, if you know what I mean,” Adora says. She tries to wink, but she winds up blinking. 

“Lucky Kitten,” Double Trouble drawls. They look appraisingly at Huntara’s bicep. 

Huntara catches their eye, grins, and flexes her bicep. 

Double Trouble smiles a very sharp smile.

“I wonder what’s going on over there?” they say, and offer their arm to Huntara. She places a hand delicately on their arm, but they don’t make it a full step. 

“What, you don’t want to party with me?” Adora pouts, wrapping her arm around Double Trouble’s shoulder. Or waist, really, she can’t reach all the way to their shoulder. Maybe if she was She-Ra…

“For the Honor of Graskells!” she slurs. 

“Oh, I think you’re well beyond partying,” Mermista answers. Adora tries to transform again. “Stop that.”

“You stop it,” Adora answers, and she sneaks away into the crowd. Or, rather, she barrels into the crowd, does a very sloppy somersault and is suddenly out of their line of sight. She has an impressive range of movement for being 1) in a floor length dress 2) very drunk. 

“Okay, so that’s a lot to unpack,” Mermista tells Sea Hawk as Double Trouble and Huntara sneak away.

It turns out Adora has  _ lots _ of friends here. Spinnerella and Netossa are there! They are great, they are absolutely just great people, and their love is beautiful. It’s just so wonderful when two great people find each other, and-

“Thank you?” Spinnerella says.

So it turns out Adora isn’t very good at keeping all of her thoughts inside her head right now. That’s okay. As long as she doesn’t think about how when she and Catra were first dating, Spinnerella had told her she could ask her any questions she had. Adora had a lot of questions. Spinnerella gave very good answers. Very  _ detailed _ answers, that were sometimes hard not to think about when Netossa was around. 

“You’re at a wedding, but you’re also  _ married _ . That must be so fun. Being married all the time,” Adora says.

“I’d recommend it,” Netossa says, putting her arm around Spinnerella’s waist. 

“Did you say that to Scorpier and Perfu- Perfuma? They got married all day today,” Adora tells them.

“We were there,” Netossa replies blandly. 

“Me too!” Adora replies excitedly. “Ohmygod there’s Catra! CATRA! I saw her clothes in a dream, that’s why her shirt’s so good. CAT-”

Catra gets to her before she can finish yelling. She gently places a hand on Adora’s shoulder, and Adora smiles widely at her. 

“How much did you let her drink?” Catra scowls.

“She was with Mermista and Sea Hawk,” Netossa supplies.

“And Huntara! And Duppatruppa!” Adora adds. She reaches out and pets the soft tuft of fur between Catra’s breasts. She likes all of Catra’s fur, but right here? It is  _ very _ soft. Adora is pretty well-acquainted with this fur. She is very grateful to her subconscious for designing this shirt. She is getting access to Catra fur that is usually only exposed during sexy times. It's Premium Catra Fur. What a wonderful day. 

Catra grabs her hand.

“No wonder she’s wasted… Let’s get you home,” Catra says, brushing some hair out of Adora’s eyes. 

“Haha, yeah we should go home,” Adora says. She leans in to kiss Catra’s neck, but goes in tongue first and mostly winds up licking her.

"You are going to drink this whole bottle of water on the way home, and then you are going to bed,” Catra tells her firmly, handing her a bottle.

“And then what are you going to do to me?” Adora flirts. She’s pressed hard into Catra’s side.

At this point, Netossa and Spinnerella are slowly walking away. 

Catra rolls her eyes. She would never take advantage of Adora in this state, but she knows if she tells Adora that right now, she’ll just cause a scene and insist that she is not impaired. Besides, she’s pretty sure that by the time they get home, Adora will be feeling too sick to do anything other than go to sleep. 

She drags Adora over to Scorpia and Perfuma to say goodbye. Adora hugs them both, cries a little, tells them she loves them both so much, hugs them again, asks Perfuma what her favorite color is, and then hugs them a third time before Catra is able to yank her away. 

“We should get married,” Adora sighs happily. 

Catra is still supporting most of her weight, and she’s struggling to walk in a straight line. Still, in this dress that she’s picked out, with her hair loose and just a little wavy from humidity, wearing a little gold tiara, she already looks like a bride. Catra can imagine it, Adora walking down the aisle toward her. Maybe they’d even have Glimmer officiate, like Perfuma and Scorpia did. All of their friends would come. The whole night would be a celebration of all the things they’ve made it through, of their love that had literally saved the world. 

“That would be nice,” Catra says softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the world’s first Huntrouble shipper? Perhaps. Will I be accepting any critical feedback regarding this ship? No, absolutely not.


	3. Angella and Micah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Angella is retrieved from the rift between dimensions, she and Micah have a vow renewal. 
> 
> Glimmer has a lot of feelings. 
> 
> We meet the newest member of the alliance.

The next wedding isn’t even a wedding at all. It’s a vow renewal, but it’s maybe the happiest wedding of them all, because it’s Angella and Micah. 

Retrieving Angella from the rift between dimensions takes years. Entrapta and the Hordaks don’t even tell anyone that they are working to free Angella until the plan is complete. It involves two separate spaceships, She-Ra’s powers, activating the rune stones, and several other steps no one but Entrapta understands.

The first person Angella sees is Glimmer, and she holds her tightly and tells her how grown she looks while they both weep. Minutes pass before she sees Micah. She pales. 

“I thought I’d lost you,” she says calmly, but her face doesn’t match her tone. She reaches out to him and seems genuinely surprised when their hands meet. She kisses him fiercely. 

It takes her days to believe that she’s back, that her daughter and husband are safe and well and happy. She pulls Bow aside one day, kisses his forehead, and tells him that she has never seen her little girl so happy. She tells him that she couldn’t have picked a better consort for her daughter, that she loves him as though he were her own, and that he will never be heard from again if he does anything to hurt Glimmer. Bow doesn’t miss a beat before promising to do everything in his power to ensure Glimmer’s happiness.

He tells Adora and Catra about it later, bravery immediately gone once he is out Angella’s sight. 

“It’s not like I’m going to try to mess up!” he whines. “But sometimes Glimmer and I argue! That’s normal, right? Angella won’t murder me for arguing. Right?!”

Catra laughs at him, so maybe it's poetic justice that it’s her turn next.

“Before I enclosed myself in the rift between dimensions, I asked Adora to take care of Glimmer,” Angella tells Catra. They are walking through the halls of the palace. Angella’s strides are so long that Catra almost has to jog to keep up. “I’ve become quite fond of Adora. I was skeptical when she first arrived. She was still wearing a Horde soldier uniform. My daughter trusted her long before I did. Adora has become one of my daughter’s most trusted friends, and one of my most trusted allies. You can imagine I wasn’t pleased when I returned to find her… cavorting about with the very force captain who opened the portal that left me trapped between dimensions.”

Angella pauses in front of a painting, turning to glance at Catra.

“I hope you understand her worth,” Angella says. “I also hope you understand that she has many allies, none of whom would hesitate to strike if you were to betray her.”

“I love her,” Catra says, voice raw. “I did a lot of things that I’m not proud of, but I hope that in the past few years I’ve done… better.”

Catra’s intentions hadn’t been called into question in years. Glimmer and Bow had learned to trust her, Perfuma and Melog had helped her learn to contain her anger, Scorpia had forgiven her for being a terrible friend, and Adora… Adora had loved her, even when she wasn’t quite sure how to love herself. 

She knows she should apologize to Angella. It’s her fault that Angella was trapped between dimensions. It’s her fault that she hasn’t been there when her husband returned, when her daughter fell in love, when they saved the universe. What could she even say? How could she even begin to make that right?

“You’ve earned my daughters trust. That’s not something that she gives easily,” Angella says. “I hope that she’s right.” 

She walks away, leaving Catra standing alone. Melog appears next to her, nuzzling against her thigh. She falls to the ground and cries. It feels like hours before she gets up again, but it can’t have been that long, because no one walks by. 

She stands up and keeps going, as she has for years. 

*****

The vow renewal is Castsaspella’s idea, which surprises no one.

“We could all use a chance to celebrate,” she says. “Perhaps in Mystacor. As I suggested for your first wedding.” 

It turns into an argument, but when Glimmer quietly says she thinks it’s a beautiful idea, the decision is made. The planning is quick. Castaspella immediately states that she will officiate and no one cares to argue. She takes over most of the planning, as well, but Angella and Micah are too focused on being reunited to worry about the details. 

The whole kingdom comes to the wedding. Angella is lovely and regal in a shimmering gown in the softest pink and lavender. Micah is wearing a billowing pink shirt and lavender pants. His hair is pulled back, and he honestly looks like something off the cover of a romance novel. 

(At one point Mermista mutters “I’d call him daddy” but when Perfuma nudges her and reminds her that she’s married, Sea Hawk says, “No, no, she’s right.”)

Their vows are tender and intense, after years apart. They’ve already been through worse than most can imagine. Neither thought they would get another chance, but now that they have it, they plan to treasure it. 

Right after the ceremony, Glimmer disappears, and Bow finds her next to the moonstone. He pants with the effort it took to get him all the way up to the top of the pedestal the moonstone sits on. 

“I’m so happy,” she tells him, tears streaming down her face. 

“It’s a lot,” he says, holding her to his chest.

“It’s so much,” she cries. “I thought I’d lost him, and then I  _ did _ lose her, and now I have them both back, but for how long? What if I lose them again?”

“I don’t know how to answer that,” he says softly. “Your family has been through so much.”

Glimmer doesn’t say  _ “they’re your family, too” _ , because they are, but they aren’t. She pushes just far enough away from him to look in his eyes.

“You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met, Glimmer,” he says earnestly. “I don’t know what the future will bring, but I believe in you. And I’ll be there with you, as long as you want me to be.”

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” she says, and he blushes. “I love you, Bow.”

“I love you, too,” he answers, and he wipes away her tears. 

They stay like that for a moment, holding each other. They are up so high that they can’t hear the noise of the wedding, but they can look down and see their friends and families celebrating. Everything looks so simple and joyful from this far away, like this is how things always were. 

“I guess we have to go back,” she says.

“Yeah, but I’m sure Scorpia and Perfuma will let you hold Flora,” he says, which cheers Glimmer up. 

There’s an additional guest at this wedding: Perfuma and Scorpia’s daughter, Flora. 

She is the cutest baby. There have probably been a lot of cute babies in the world, but this one? Is the cutest. 

She has a tiny pink tail and claws and big, brown eyes, and the whole Best Friend Squad was immediately in awe of her. Even Catra, who has somehow been stung twice. Her baby venom isn’t enough to paralyze anyone, but it still hurts. Adora is already holding her when Bow and Glimmer return, Catra leaning over her shoulder to make faces at Flora. 

“Where were-” she starts, but she stops when she notices Glimmer’s red eyes. “Oops, just kidding, wanna hold the baby?”

“Always,” she answers, and Flora is deposited giggling and smiling into her lap. 

“You know, it’s free to make those,” Double Trouble says as they approach. 

Bow stammers, but Glimmer laughs.

“I don’t remember your name on the guest list,” she says. Her tone is more inquisitive than unkind. 

“How strange,” they reply, stealing Adora’s glass and drinking it in one swallow. “You will be careful, won’t you Adora? If I remember right, you overindulged at Scorpia and Perfuma’s wedding.”

“If I remember right, you made out with Huntara against a tree at Scorpia and Perfuma’s wedding,” Catra says. 

“Wait,  _ what?! _ ” Bow startles. 

“We ran into them on our way home,” Adora says. She hadn’t told anyone about it, because she didn’t figure it was her business. Spinnerella had told her that people usually tell others about their romantic relationships, but purely sexual relationships generally aren’t discussed in public. Adora has even written it down, because she was pretty sure it would come up one day. She’s is also pretty sure Catra broke the rules by telling everyone, but Catra and Double Trouble have a complicated relationship that Adora doesn't always understand.

“ _ Made out,”  _ Double Trouble scoffs. “How juvenile. I’m never embarrassed about a good time. Besides, it was  _ Adora _ whose very intriguing suggestion inspired us. What was it again?”

“I don’t remember,” Adora says a a deep blush covering her face and chest. “But hey, look, there’s a baby here! A tiny, innocent baby.”

Double Trouble blinks with just their  nictitating membrane , making their eyes look gauzy and eerie. 

“Hard pass,” they say, heading back to the dance floor. 

“Double Trouble and  _ Huntara _ ?” Glimmer says. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I figured I’d wait until DT was around. I knew they’d like the attention,” Catra says simply. 

“That tracks,” Bow replies. “Do you think they are Huntara’s plus one?”

“I don’t think I’ve seen her here,” Adora replies, but there have been so many people at the wedding, it’s entirely possible that she’s here somewhere. 

“There you are!” a voice exclaims.

George and Lance hug their son. As soon as they see Flora, they focus on Glimmer. 

“And who is this?” Lance asks in a very soft voice. He holds out a finger, which Flora gently reaches out to with a tiny claw. 

“Princess Flora,” Glimmer answers, rocking her gently. 

“Princess Scorpia and Princess Perfuma’s daughter, right?” George asks. “Although I guess the claws are sort of a giveaway.” 

“You’re so natural with her,” Lance tells Glimmer. George elbows him. “I just said she’s doing a good job! There’s nothing wrong with that!”

Catra grabs Adora’s hand and pulls her away as Lance unsubtly vies for another grandchild. Adora would have thought he’d be content with the 33 grandchildren Bow’s siblings have already given him, but apparently they just can't get enough. They both clearly adore all of their grandchildren. 

“I think Bow and Glimmer are going to get married soon,” Adora says once they are out of earshot. 

“Yeah?” Catra says. She doesn’t know what else to say. 

“Bow has wanted to for a long time, but he doesn’t feel like he can ask Glimmer, because she’s the queen,” Adora says. “But I think Glimmer is ready now. I think the whole thing with her parents brought up a lot of stuff for her.”

It would be a good time to tell Adora that she wants to marry her, but Catra has a plan, and it's not quite time yet. 


	4. Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer and Bow's wedding is kind of a royal pain in the ass.
> 
> Also, Brunch Club!

Adora’s right. Not terribly long after her parents’ wedding, Glimmer decides it’s her turn. She asks Bow to marry her during a picnic, and he sweeps her into his arms immediately. She has to remind him that she’s still waiting for an answer. 

“Of course I will,” he answers with a wet laugh. 

There's a lot of crying when Bow and Glimmer's wedding is announced. Angella and Micah cry, George and Lance cry, all twelve of Bow’s older brothers cry, Adora cries, Sea Hawk cries, Perfuma and Scorpia cry, even Flora cries.

Although she's only a few months old, so that's sort of par for the course.

Catra does not cry. Catra says congratulations.

Melog tackles Bow and Glimmer to the ground, nuzzling them and purring deafeningly loud.

“You like us,” Glimmer teases,

Of course she does, She wouldn’t have let Glimmer talk to her like that for _years_ if she didn’t. 

“Shut up,” Catra says, instead of something more emotionally honest. Glimmer kicks her ankle, and she falls into the pile of her laughing friends. Adora immediately situates herself on top of the pile, laughing and putting her arms around as much of the other three and Melog as she can manage. 

*****

Glimmer is still the queen. Angella saw what a compassionate and fearless leader her daughter had become and refused to retake her position on the throne. Angella and Micah’s vow renewal was a huge cause for celebration in the kingdom, but Glimmer and Bow’s wedding is something else.

“Did you know they are selling plates with your faces on them?” Adora tells Bow and Glimmer one day.

“I don’t know why you bought those,” Catra complains. “You see their faces all the time.”

“Aunt Castaspella also bought a set. She still has the ones from my parent’s wedding, too. She had a lot to say about the color scheme not matching,” Glimmer sighs. She sets down a catalog with pages of different napkin designs. It seems like the whole catalog is napkins. Could there possibly be enough napkin varieties in the world to warrant that?

Glimmer has been sighing a lot lately. There is apparently a lot of work that goes into a royal wedding, and she constantly needs to sign off on little details. Bow winds up taking over most of it. He is actually pretty excited about the minutiae. 

“What if we just eloped?” she asks Bow. He kisses her forehead. 

“You remember what we decided,” he says gently. 

“We have to have a wedding so our parents don’t have four simultaneous heart attacks,” Glimmer says. “Although it would save us the harassment about grandchildren.”

Adora thinks she is supposed to pretend that she doesn’t know that Glimmer and Bow are both really excited to have kids. They have both made weird comments about how frustrating their parents get about the concept of grandchildren, but they have also both said they want to start trying for kids pretty soon after the wedding.

Maybe that’s just how people with parents act, Adora decides. They’ve explored dozens of planets over the years, but they haven’t found any information on Adora’s biological family. During a mission, they had found the Magicats, but they hadn’t had any information on Catra’s biological family either. Magicat society is very insular and moving off planet is fairly uncommon. Catra’s ancestors must have left generations ago. The Magicats were also sure that Catra wasn’t 100% Magicat. Still, they had been very interested in Catra, had poked and prodded at her and asked her extremely personal questions. They told her to keep in touch, to reach out if she had any questions. 

(They had talked about asking the Magicats for more information on pregnancy and childbirth, but they still haven’t yet. Immediately after Flora was born, Adora had gone to Spinnerella to ask where babies come from. Flora was so cute and small, and Catra was so _good_ with her. Spinnerella had told her the process varies for different couples, but for Catra and Adora, it would involve a potion and a second step that they happened to already be _very_ good at. Soon, Adora told herself, but not quite yet.)

“Adora?” Glimmer asks, waving her hand in front of Adora’s face.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, you’ve got to go with your gut,” she says. She’s not sure what they’ve been talking about, but it always seems like an acceptable answer when they talk about wedding plans. 

“That’s a weird thing to say about napkins. It’s almost like you weren’t listening,” Catra says, eyes innocent, but smirking. Adora glares at her, but there’s no heat to it. Catra stands up and kisses Adora’s forehead. “Alright, fine. It’s brunch day, anyway. I’ve got to go.”

“How come I’m never invited for brunch?” Bow pouts.

“You couldn’t handle it,” Catra says, letting her shoulder knock into his as she walks past him. 

“What’s there to handle? It’s brunch!” he calls, but Catra is already on her way out the door. 

*****

The brunches started as a one-off with Catra, Perfuma, and Double Trouble, but they soon became a monthly occurrence. Perfuma calls it the Our Ladies are Swole AF Brunch Club. Double Trouble tells her that repeating slang she learns from Frosta makes her sound old, which makes Perfuma laugh. 

Catra was surprised at first that Perfuma and Double Trouble got along, but when Double Trouble makes catty comments, Perfuma thinks they are jokes, and Double Trouble loves how open Perfuma is. There are maybe a few too many discussions about Perfuma’s plans for “Tara and Lynda” nights for Catra’s taste, but she likes them both a lot, and it’s a good excuse to have champagne at noon. 

Plus, they had all bonded over another interest. When Double Trouble started getting very curious about Perfuma’s plants, she earned their eternal respect pretty quickly.

“It sounds like you’re asking me if I grow marijuana,” she had said, delicately dabbing the corner of her mouth with a napkin. “I do. We can discuss the effects of different strains if you’d like some. I may even have some in my bag.”

So they meet up once a month to catch up, and sometimes Perfuma makes weird edibles. Catra usually wouldn’t be interested in kale brownies, but she ate grosser things in the Horde, and none of them even had the bonus of getting her high. Perfuma regularly put vegetables in things that vegetables had no business being in- apparently it was the only way to get Scorpia to eat them. 

Today, Perfuma brought regular brownies, because she has Flora with her. Nestled in a cloth wrap, resting against her mother’s chest, Flora sleeps soundly.

“Scorpia isn’t feeling well,” Perfuma tells them. “But Flora just went down for a nap, so she should sleep through brunch.” 

“How fun,” Double Trouble says in a tone that indicates they very much do not think this is fun. They do take a brownie, though. They may not have pot in them, but they do have icing, so they are still pretty special. 

“Is Scorpia okay?” Catra says making judgmental eyebrows toward Double Trouble. 

“Oh, she’ll be fine,” Perfuma answers. She’s smiling, but the dark circles under her eyes are apparent, and one of her eyes starts twitching just a little. “She just needs rest. Of course, that means I’ve been the one to wake up with Flora the past few nights, so I haven’t slept much, but that’s motherhood. It’s wonderful to have so much time with Flora. I’ll just sleep when she’s grown.” 

“I can watch her sometime, if you want,” Catra says. Double Trouble glares at her.

“I couldn’t ask you to do that,” Perfuma says, but her eyes are a little wild, and she’s already unfastening Flora’s wrap. 

(Catra wasn’t necessarily offering to watch her _today,_ but she wisely chooses not to mention that.)

“It’s fine. I can bring her back around dinner?” Catra says.

“ _What are you doing?”_ Double Trouble mouths to Catra, with a dramatic arm gesture. 

Perfuma wraps Catra in her arms. She’s tearing up just a little bit, and Catra really hopes she doesn’t cry. She absolutely hates it when Perfuma cries. Less than five minutes later, Catra is sitting with the baby, her bag of supplies, and an extremely annoyed Double Trouble. 

“This is _not_ what brunch is about,” they hiss, poking viciously at their quiche. “Oh, god, is it waking up?”

“She’s not an ‘it’,” Catra huffs. She looks down to see Flora stirring. Her little claws open and close as she blinks hazily. Every time Catra sees her, she looks bigger. She grows so quickly- Scorpia even said she’ll probably have her first molt soon. Catra holds her just a little tighter.

Flora’s eyes open all the way. She sees Double Trouble and starts making grabby claws.

“No thank you,” they say, directly to Flora. They continue eating their quiche. 

She reaches more insistently.

“Aw, she likes you. You’d think her mothers would have raised her better than that.,” Catra says. She’s still not entirely sure what Double Trouble’s aversion to babies is. Flora makes a whimpering sound. “She probably just wants to touch your ears. She gets really excited about mine, too.”

“I’m not going to let her touch _my ears_ ,” Double Trouble says with a disgusted look. They shape-shift their ears away, leaving just tiny holes on the side of their head.

Flora’s eyes go wide, then she giggles. 

Double Trouble shifts pink. 

Flora squeals in delight.

Double Trouble smiles, wide and sharp. 

“You didn’t tell me she was such a good audience,” they say. As they are speaking, they flash through the appearance of various villagers. 

“Of course that’s what you care about,” Catra scoffs. 

Double Trouble still doesn’t want to hold Flora, but they do continue to entertain her. When they morph into a second Catra, Flora’s eyes move back and forth between the two of them. They are still Catra when Adora comes over. 

“Ooh, are we babysitting?” Adora asks, leaning down to smile at Flora. When Flora reaches out to her, she takes her in her arms and bounces her. She kisses Catra quickly, then steals a brownie. “Hi, Double Trouble.”

“Hey, Adora,” Double Trouble drawls before transforming back into themself. “I guess the baby was kind of a giveaway.”

“Nah, I know my girl,” Adora says fondly. She sniffs at the brownie. “Is it okay that I’m here? Castaspella showed up, and she has a lot of feelings about the wedding. I’m glad I don’t have an aunt- it seems stressful.”

“It’s just a brownie,” Catra tells her, before glancing over to Double Trouble. There’s a weird moment where they both sort of raise their eyebrows at each other. She turns back to Adora. “Stay.”

“Are you sure?” Adora asks. 

When Adora had decided to come find Catra at brunch, she also expected Perfuma to be here. 

She hasn’t really spent any time with just Catra and Double Trouble before. 

So, to be clear. Adora likes Double Trouble, but also? 

Right after Adora and Catra started dating, she learned that when Double Trouble was working for the Horde, they had offered to have sex with Catra. More specifically, they had offered to shift into Adora and have sex with Catra. Even more specifically, they had offered to do it once for free (because it “sounded like a good time”).

And, look. She’s pretty sure lots of people have wanted to have sex with Catra. She can definitely empathize with the urge. There was a time when she also didn’t get to have sex with Catra, and it was a pretty significant bummer. But the idea of someone using her face and body to seduce her girlfriend kind of freaks her out. 

But her girlfriend is here, along with brownies and a baby, and her other option is family drama. 

“The more the merrier, apparently,” Double Trouble tells her, but Adora is never quite sure if Double Trouble is being sincere. 

So they have brunch, and it’s actually a pretty good time. Before they leave, they even plan to have dinner together, with Huntara, and maybe Scorpia and Perfuma. 

Maybe Adora’s favorite part of the whole brunch is watching Catra have a good time with her friend. They both know how to make each other laugh. It’s good to see Catra happy.

And she’s pretty sure Double Trouble isn’t going to try to sleep with her anymore. 

***** 

Glimmer and Bow’s wedding is by far the most formal wedding Adora has been to. She shouldn’t be surprised; Bright Moon has never been the most casual of kingdoms. Glimmer wears a soft, billowing gown. It nips in at her waist and flares out dramatically and makes her look _tiny_. The gown is mostly white, but it gradually transitions into a pastel lavender at the bottom. Bow’s suit is white with a lavender bow-tie. His abs are exposed, of course. 

The ceremony is painfully long. Adora loves Bow and Glimmer so much. But holy shit is their wedding boring. 

It’s not their fault. There are traditions that have been passed down over the generations, and they mean a lot to Angella. Neither has any attendants, in accordance with Bright Moon tradition, so Adora watches from the audience. At least she gets to sit, because as mentioned, the ceremony is just so long. 

Still, Bow and Glimmer write their own vows, and that’s the best part of the ceremony. That’s the part that makes it feel real- that her best friends are getting married. 

“Glimmer, I’ve known you since we were kids. I didn’t know that the little girl I made friends with was a princess, and I was probably a little more casual with you than I would have been if I had known. I’m pretty sure my dads wouldn’t have approved. But I’m glad I didn’t know about your title when I met you, because that’s why I got to know you for who you are. You are incredible. You are also incredibly stubborn,” he says, and those in the audience who know Glimmer personally laugh. Several of the citizens of Bright Moon chuckle nervously, unsure if they are allowed to laugh at their queen.

“You are also incredibly kind, smart, compassionate, and dedicated to your kingdom. You’ve been in my life for such a long time, and I’ve loved you just as long. It took a while for me to realize that that love had turned into something different than the love I felt for my other friends. Glimmer, I promise to stay by your side. I promise to support you when you question yourself, and question you when that's the support you need. I love you so much, Glimmer, and I'm so excited to be your husband."

“My wonderful Bow,” Glimmer starts. Her tone is steady, but there have been tears streaming down her face since Bow started reciting his vows. "You were my first friend. My best and only friend for such a long time. I wasn't always a good friend to you, but you never gave up on me. When I was angry with you for taking another woman to princess prom, it probably should have been a sign that this is where I wanted us to end up. I wish I could say that I knew then. It took years for me to recognize what I probably should have known all along. You're it for me, Bow. You are the most creative person I've ever met. I've never known anyone as clever as you. You care about others so deeply, and you've taught me everything I know about being a friend. I love you, Bow, and I'm so glad to have you to rule by my side."

There are a lot of tears, a few more words from the officiant. With a quick kiss, they are married. 

After the ceremony, there is a dinner with a dozen fiddly little courses. Entrapta is in heaven- there is just so much tiny food. She sits between the two Hordaks. Adora still isn’t quite sure what’s going on there, but everyone seems happy, and that’s what matters.

Adora and Catra wind up at a table with Perfuma, Scorpia, Flora, Mermista and Sea Hawk. Mermista invents a drinking game during the toasts that leaves everyone but Perfuma (designated sober mom) lightly buzzed. They do have to cut out the rule that every time Castaspella interrupts someone they take a drink, because they started getting a little too drunk. 

Bow and Glimmer’s first dance is beautifully choreographed. The way they move together is clearly practiced, but their love for each other is clear on their faces. The shimmer of magic around Glimmer adds just a touch of drama. 

After their first dance as husband and wife, Glimmer gets a dance with her father. It took a while for Micah to see his daughter as an adult and missing so much of her childhood had been hard on him. Now, though, they were as close as they have ever been. It's an important moment for both of them. There's a childlike simplicity in it- dancing in a beautiful dress, in her father's arms. 

Adora dances with Catra for most of the night, but She-Ra is still a pretty big deal for most of Bright Moon, so she dances with a lot of random citizens. She also weirdly winds up dancing with both of Bow’s dads. It’s cute- they both spend most of the dance telling Adora how proud they are of their son, how much they love Glimmer, how much Adora’s friendship means to Bow. 

It’s quite a while before she is able to talk to either Bow or Glimmer. As soon as she and Catra see them, all four start crying, and there’s a big hug.

“I’m so happy for you two,” Adora tells them, trying to avoid wiping snot on Bow’s suit. 

“Are you two next?” Glimmer asks.

Bow makes an extremely alarmed face, glancing between his wife and his two best friends. 

“Who knows,” Catra says coyly, but her glance at Adora is anything but. 

Yes. It’s their turn next. Catra knows her friends can see it coming. Only a few more months, and then they’ll be engaged. She hasn’t told anyone about the proposal she has planned yet, although she’ll probably need a little help pulling it off. Still, as she watches Adora laugh with her friends, sees her wipe away a tear as she congratulates them for at least the dozenth time, she feels warm with the thought. That woman, right there. She’s going to be her wife. 


	5. Huntrouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best laid plans of cat girls and warrior princesses often go awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is significantly girthier than her predecessors. It's also the one I've been most excited for. I really hope y'all like this one!
> 
> Bow and Glimmer were engaged for about a year, so Flora is like 18 months old at the beginning of this. 
> 
> (The original plan was Kyle and Rogelio, but I had a change of heart! Sorry, not sorry!)

The next wedding is kind of embarrassing. Adora wasn’t terribly surprised that most of her friends got married before her. She actually finds it pretty sweet. That is until…

“Double Trouble and Huntara?!” Catra shrieks. 

“I’m surprised Double Trouble didn’t tell you. Didn’t you just have brunch last week?” Adora asks.

“Double Trouble and Huntara!” Catra repeats.

“I guess it’s better than when Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio got married. They didn’t even invite us.”

Catra collapses face forward onto the bed and screams into a pillow. Adora strokes a hand down her back.

“You’ve got to give me more to work with, babe,” Adora says. She scratches at the base of Catra’s tail until she purrs. 

“I didn’t think they would get married before…” Catra trails off, face still buried in her pillow.

“Us?” Adora answers softly. 

“Yeah,” Catra says. She turns on her side to look at Adora. 

“We’ve talked about it,” Adora says. 

“I know,” Catra snaps. 

“Hey!” Adora frowns. 

Catra buries her face in the pillow again.

“I was going to ask you!” she shouts. “I had a plan! Everyone knew it was our turn next!” 

“I didn’t know that,”Adora replies, blushing. “I mean, I know we said _soon_. You can- you can still ask me.”

“I don’t want everyone to think it’s because of _Double Trouble and Huntara_!” 

Adora stares at Catra for a moment. It’s the kind of thing she would have expected Catra to say when they first started dating, but they are closer to thirty than twenty at this point. It seems like something too small to make Catra this upset. Catra has gotten pretty close to Double Trouble, over the years. She credits them with helping her to realize she had gone too far during the war. Still, Adora and Catra have been together for years. Adora can’t imagine anyone would think this was the impetus for them finally getting married.

“I really don’t think that’s what anyone is going to think,” Adora says slowly. “And even if they do, who cares? Let’s- let’s do it.”

“Was that your proposal?” Catra scoffs. “Mine is going to be so much better.”

“Pff, no. I also have something way better planned,” Adora lies. 

“Really?” Catra asks. She blushes and her tail perks up eagerly.

“Yeah, totally,” Adora says. “Also, I have to go talk to Bow and Glimmer now. About a thing. I think I already told you about it, so I’m just going to go right now.”

Seeing how excited Catra is about the prospect of a proposal makes Adora feel a little bad. They’ve talked about the idea of getting married for years, but it hasn’t felt like a big priority until recently. If anyone can help her come up with a romantic proposal plan, though, it’s Bow. Royal protocol had prevented him from proposing to Glimmer, but that meant she could steal all his best ideas. She heads down the hall toward Bow and Glimmer’s chambers. 

It’s maybe weird that Catra and Adora still live in the palace, but it’s fun to be able to see Bow and Glimmer whenever she wants, so she hasn’t bothered to try to find somewhere else. There were some awkward moments immediately after the war, trying to balance blossoming romantic relationships with maintaining their friendships. Still, she hasn’t interrupted Bow and Glimmer in an intimate moment in years.

Which is why she’s kind of surprised when she pounds on Glimmer’s door and hears a shout for her to wait. There are a few moments of scrambling sounds behind the door, and then Glimmer comes to the door looking flushed.

“Hey!” she says. Bow comes to the door with the weirdest smile Adora has ever seen. “How’s it- hey!”

“I can come back later if you’re busy,” Adora says, blushing. Their wedding was less than six months ago, so maybe they were still working out some newlywed energy. “Maybe a lot later. Take all the time you need.”

“Adora!” Glimmer exclaims in a vaguely scandalized tone. “We weren’t- although I guess that’s why...”

She breaks off into giggles that turn into a rolling laugh. Bow joins in, and she winds up leaning against him from laughing too hard.

“This is weird, right?” Adora says. “This isn’t another one of those things that the Horde didn’t do, but everyone else does?”

“I’m pregnant!” Glimmer shouts.

“You’re- baby?” Adora says, dumbfounded.

“I just found out! Like, thirty seconds ago, your timing is really impressive,” Glimmer rambles.

“Baby!” Adora exclaims. She pulls both of them into a hug and squeezes. “Oh, man, wait until we tell Catra. She is going to be so excited! Well, she’ll pretend not to care, but you’ve seen how much she loves Flora.” 

“We should maybe tell our parents before the whole kingdom finds out,” Bow says gently. 

“Our parents!” Glimmer exclaims. “They’re going to be so excited! My dad is going to flip!”

“My dads love grandbabies,” Bow says. He and Glimmer almost seem to have forgotten Adora is there. Neither can take their eyes off the other.

Adora supposes it’s not that surprising. She’s really happy for her friends, and she is ready to spoil this baby so rotten. But she also maybe gets where Catra was coming from with “their turn.”

Adora and Catra had talked pretty in depth about having a baby. Catra wanted to make sure she had her anger under control; that her child would never have to fear her the way they’d feared Shadow Weaver growing up. Her meditation sessions with Perfuma had become more frequent and focused. It was only a few months ago that they had agreed they wanted to start trying for a baby as soon as they were married. Catra had even started taking the potion a little more than two months ago, although the potion master told them it would take more than a year for enough potion to build up in Catra’s system for her to conceive. The midwife Scorpia and Perfuma had used had reached out to the Magicats to see if there was anything they should know about Magicat gestation or childbirth, but they still hadn’t heard back.

“You can’t tell anyone until we’ve told our parents,” Glimmer tells Adora, gently. “I took the test because I was a few days late. We want to wait until I’m further along to make an announcement.” 

“You know I can’t keep secrets!” Adora whines. “Not happy ones, anyway.”

It’s not quite true. They still haven’t told anyone that Catra has started taking the pregnancy potion. She’s definitely going to try not to tell anyone about Bow and Glimmer’s baby, but the idea of keeping a secret from Catra feels foreign. Everyone else, she can manage, but she tells Catra everything. At this point, Catra knows some really weird stuff about her.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Glimmer says. “We hadn’t planned on telling anyone this early, I just got so excited” 

“It’s really exciting!” Adora says. “There’s going to be a baby! With tiny little fingernails!”

“The little fingernails are always so cute!” Bow exclaims. He and Adora smile dopily at each other for a moment. “Wait, sorry, you came here because you needed something, right?”

Oh, no. 

Adora had completely forgotten. 

“It can wait,” she says quickly. 

“No, really, what’s up?” Glimmer insists.

Adora doesn’t want to steal their thunder. If she asks Bow and Glimmer for help planning a proposal now, they are going to absolutely flip out. She wants to let them focus their excitement on the baby, and besides, it’s not like Catra’s going anywhere. 

But, also…

They are going to be so annoying until she tells them.

“Adora!’ Bow whines. It’s still weird to think that he’s literally her king. Glimmer and Bow are excellent rulers, and the kingdom has never felt safer or more prosperous. But also, they are both making sad puppy-dog eyes at Adora. 

“I wanted to ask for some help,” she begins slowly. 

“With…?” Glimmer prompts.

Adora takes a deep breath.

“Planning a proposal,” she answers.

Bow and Glimmer glance at each other, and then they literally scream. 

*****

Catra wakes up to a knock on her bedroom door. She wakes so suddenly it takes her a moment to realize where she is. The sun is high in the sky. She’d woken up, had breakfast, attended an alliance meeting, had lunch, and then fallen asleep while reading a book. Catra is a pretty prolific napper; it happens pretty much any time she gets comfortable in a sunny spot. 

“Wildcat?” she hears from the door. 

Shit. 

She can’t believe she forgot her plans with Scorpia. 

She rolls out of bed and sprints to the door.

“Is everything okay? I could have sworn we said four…” Scorpia says hesitantly. 

“We did, I’m sorry,” Catra says. It’s become much easier for her to apologize over the years, and Scorpia is happy to accept an apology when it’s for something small that she knows Catra is genuinely sorry for. “I started reading a book, and I guess I fell asleep.”

“Was there a sunbeam again?” Scorpia asks understandingly.

“Yeah,” Catra says, but now that she thinks about it, she’s not sure that’s true. It was overcast after lunch, when she fell asleep. The book was even fairly interesting, so it’s not like she has that as an excuse. 

“I think we’ll still be fine for time. I even brought a helper!” she says, and Flora peeks out from behind Scorpia’s leg. 

“Hey, Flora!” Catra says. She puts her hands on her knees to get a little closer to Flora’s level. 

Flora buries her face in her mom’s knee. She giggles a little, which is the most Catra’s gotten out of her in a while. She’d gotten really shy a few months ago, although Scorpia and Perfuma swore it wasn’t unique to Catra. 

Scorpia helps Catra move all of the furniture to the sides of the room. Flora helps as well, carrying pillows that are almost the same size as her. (She only slices one with her claws.) It doesn’t take long at all with Scorpia’s help. 

“You’ll meet us for dinner?” Scorpia asks. 

“As long as everything goes to plan,” Catra replies, stomach in knots. She didn’t anticipate being this nervous. 

“Oh, c’mon Wildcat. You know she’ll say yes,” Scorpia says with a fond smile. She swings Flora into her arms. “Alright, let’s go find mama.” 

Flora conjures one tiny yellow electric daisy and holds it out to Catra, her face buried in the chitin of her mother’s shoulder. Scorpia holds her tighter, and sniffs loudly, clearly trying not to cry.

“Thank you so much, Flora,” Catra says softly. She takes the flower with a smile. “Hey, Scorpia, can you make sure Melog stays with you until dinner?”

“Sure,” Scorpia says. She looks fondly at Catra, like she’s going to say something sappy, but she just smiles and walks away. 

Melog has been really clingy lately. They hadn’t even wanted to go with Adora earlier today. She tried asking them about it, but they’ve just been cryptic. She’s planning to take them on a hike tomorrow. It seems like they could use the one-on-one time. 

She changes quickly into the outfit she’d worn for Scorpia and Perfuma’s wedding. After all these years, it’s still Adora’s favorite. She brushes her hair, pulls it into a ponytail, and puts Flora’s flower behind her ear. She turns on music and takes a deep breath. 

Adora has been with Perfuma for most of the day. Catra thought she could trust Glimmer, but if she told Bow about the plan, he would never be able to keep the secret. Scorpia and Perfuma seemed like the safer bet. Adora hadn’t been suspicious at all when Perfuma invited her to a formal tea ceremony, and insisted she wear her best dress. It’s not in Adora’s nature to be suspicious. 

So when she shows up at their bedroom door, she’s wearing the while gown she’d seen in her dream. Catra holds out a hand to her, and Adora gasps before taking it. 

“You’re- you’re in the shirt,” she says dumbly. 

Catra places her other hand on Adora’s waist and pulls her into a dance. 

“This is the song we danced to at Princess Prom,” Adora says. She looks into Catra’s eyes, searching for a clue.

Catra just… loves her so much. She’s pretty sure anyone else would have figured out what was happening a while ago. They keep dancing until the song is almost over. Her stomach is still a mess, but she pulls Adora into a dip.

“Hey, Adora. Will you marry me?” she asks. 

Adora blinks up at her. 

“Yes! Catra, of course, yes!” she says. She gets a quick kiss before Catra pulls her back upright. “This is so romantic!” 

Catra wants to tell her that she’s worth it, that today was the seventh anniversary of Adora rescuing her from Horde Prime, but she wanted to do this for years, before Scorpia and Perfuma, even. She wants to tell her all of that, but instead she vomits on her boots. 

“...Catra?” Adora asks slowly.

Catra holds a finger up to get Adora to wait, and then runs to the trash can. She sinks to her knees and vomits twice more. 

“I’ve been feeling weird all day,” Catra admits. “I thought I was just nervous, but I guess it was something I ate.”

“Do you feel better?” Adora asks. 

“I think so,” Catra says. She stands up. Her knees feel a little shaky, but her stomach is settled. “We’re supposed to go to dinner with Scorpia, Perfuma, and Flora. It’s their reward for helping me plan this.”

“Wait, Perfuma knew about this? That’s why she made me wear this dress!” Adora realizes. (Catra can’t wait to marry this absolute dumbass.) “Are you sure you are feeling well enough for dinner?”

“I’m fine,” Catra replies. 

“I really don’t think you should go to dinner if you’re not feeling well,” Adora insists.

“You don’t want them to think you said no, do you?” Catra asks. 

She really is feeling a lot better. Besides, it’s a nice excuse to take off the boots. She knows they complete the look Adora had dreamed up for her, but they really limit her range of motion. 

She’s… mostly fine. Melog circles her anxiously as soon as she gets to dinner, then lays down on her feet the second she sits down. She keeps conversation going through dinner. When both Scorpia and Perfuma cry on her, she pats their backs. She doesn’t eat much, though, and she is ready to go to bed immediately after. She doesn’t feel sick to her stomach anymore, but she still feels _off_. 

*****

When she wakes up the next morning, she gets sick again. She fights the instinct to find a place to hide, to make sure no one knows that she is weak. Melog nuzzles at her side, then goes to get Adora as Catra hisses at them not to.

Adora stumbles out of bed and comes to her side. She holds Catra’s hair out of her face.

When it happens the next morning as well, Catra agrees to see the healer. 

They are both stunned when she tells them Catra is pregnant.

“He said the potion would take a year to build up in my system! It’s only been three months!” Catra says.

“It tends to take about a year for humans, but it varies for other species,” she explains. She looks irritated and starts muttering under her breath. “This is why cis men shouldn’t make pregnancy potions. They never have any idea what they’re talking about. I bet it was Frank again. What an idiot.” 

Adora and Catra look at each other, ignoring the healer. It’s a lot earlier than they planned. If they want to get married before the baby comes, they won’t have much time to prepare. But… Adora’s eyes fill with tears. Catra huffs a little before wiping them away.

“Hey, I’m the one who’s supposed to be hormonal,” she teases. 

“I’ll just leave you two be,” the healer says quietly as she leaves the room.

“I know this isn’t how we planned it, but… I’m really happy, Catra,” Adora says. She puts her hand on Catra’s belly, which still feels flat. It seems like she should be able to feel some evidence of the life growing in there. She’s still sniffling, and her eyes haven’t moved from Catra’s.

“Me, too,” Catra replies. She rests her head on Adora’s shoulder, and for a moment, everything seems perfect.

Adora suddenly startles. She looks exceptionally excited, and then she makes a face.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” she says. Catra gives her a truly venomous glare. “Um, there is something I really want to tell you, but I can’t?’

“Something you can’t tell your _pregnant fiancée_?” Catra seethes.

Adora wants so badly to tell Catra that Glimmer is also pregnant. She’s so excited that their babies will grow up together, maybe even be best friends and go on adventures and then maybe they’ll get married one day and they can all be grandparents together, and-

“Adora!” Catra reminds her. 

“I promised to keep a secret for someone, but I will tell you as soon as I can,” Adora says. Catra huffs, but Adora keeps talking. “I’m sorry, forget it- we’re going to have a baby, Catra!” 

Catra lets herself be distracted. Adora is _super annoying,_ but she’s known that for years. She still wants to marry her. 

They schedule an appointment with Scorpia’s midwife to find out how far along Catra is. She hasn’t even been taking the potion for three months, so conception couldn’t have been that long ago. The healer tries to help her figure it out based on missed periods, but Catra’s period is so irregular she never tried tracking it. 

Adora tries to hint that they should tell Bow and Glimmer, but Catra doesn’t want to tell anyone until they have more information on a due date. 

A few days later, the day before their appointment with the midwife, they finally hear back from the Magicats. Their message says that if it takes more than six months to conceive, she should get in touch for the recipe for a stronger potion. There is a lot of information about the birth process itself, but what stands out the most is the gestation period.

“Six months?!” Catra says. “That’s- Adora we have so much to do!”

Her panic only intensifies when they see the midwife the next day. 

“Four months?!” 

Adora feels pretty overwhelmed, too. She’s so excited to meet her child. She already loves them _so, so_ much. But four months hardly seems like enough time to prepare. Scorpia and Perfuma had almost a year! 

She’s glad that she had convinced Catra to have lunch with Bow and Glimmer immediately after the appointment. At the time, she had told them it was to celebrate their engagement.

When Catra tells them, they both screech. Glimmer hugs them both, then Bow hugs them, then Glimmer hugs Catra again. She hopes this isn’t the sort of thing that makes people feel like they get to hug her. Bow and Glimmer are okay, and Scorpia is fine, too, but they are pretty much the only people who she actively enjoys hugging, other than Adora (obviously).

“When are you due? Are we going to have our babies on the same day?!” Glimmer asks. She’s literally squirming with excitement. 

“Wait, what?” Catra says. She looks at Adora.

“I’m pregnant?” Glimmer says, her tone sounding a little confused. “Adora didn’t tell you?”

“You told me I couldn’t tell anyone!” Adora says. “It’s been so hard not to say anything!”

“We didn’t expect you not to tell _Catra_ ,” Bow says, like it’s obvious.

Adora opens her mouth and then closes it.

“It’s been _two weeks_!” she cries. “Do you know how hard it is to keep a secret from her?!” 

*****

They have to tell a lot of people over the next month, and as Catra feared, they all want to hug her. She doesn’t know how she’s gotten to the point in her life where _Sea Hawk_ wants to hug her, but here she is. She also is pretty much constantly on the verge of tears or hissing over things that don’t matter. She starts to show pretty quickly. Her body is _weird,_ she already feels too hot all the time, and she’s probably going to die at Huntara and Double Trouble’s outdoor wedding. She tells them this at the next Our Ladies are Swole AF Brunch Club.

“Don’t you dare have your baby during my wedding,” is the first thing Double Trouble says to her. 

“It’s really not going to be her choice,” Perfuma chides. “Catra, you look radiant. You’re glowing!”

Catra wants to snap at her. If she looks like she’s glowing, it’s probably just from the sweat dripping down her forehead. But she takes a deep breath, because she knows Perfuma is just being Perfuma, and she is maybe just the tiniest bit hormonal. 

“I’m not due until a few days after the wedding. It will be fine. I mean, what are the odds?” Catra says flippantly.

“I think you saying that just doubled them,” Double Trouble says. They spend the rest of brunch telling Perfuma and Catra about their wedding plans. They also eat a cookie Perfuma had made as an experiment and wind up so high they can barely move. 

Eventually, Perfuma calls Huntara’s communication pad to have her come pick Double Trouble up. By the time she arrives, Double Trouble’s pupils are about twice their normal size. 

“I didn’t realize this strain was so potent,” Perfuma says apologetically. 

Double Trouble notices Huntara. They wave, but then get distracted by the movement of their own hand and focus in on their own fingers. 

“They’ll be fine,” Huntara says flippantly. “Catra, you look… different.”

Catra’s pretty sure the pause in there was Huntara realizing she shouldn’t tell her she looks fat. She can imagine how satisfying Huntara’s skin would feel under her claws, but she takes a deep breath. Perfuma would be really disappointed in her if she scratched Huntara, and Double Trouble probably wouldn't like it much, either. 

“I’m pregnant,” she says flatly.

“Oh, well. Congratulations, or you know. I know a guy,” Huntara says. 

”You know,” Perfuma says in a chipper tone, fully ignoring what Huntara has just said. “You’re getting married. Any chance you’ll be hearing the pitter patter of little webbed feet?”

Huntara laughs louder than Catra has ever heard her laugh before. Tears come to her eyes, and she slams a fist on the table in mirth. A full minute passes before she is collected enough to speak again. 

“I forgot how funny you are, flower girl,” Huntara says, wiping her eyes. She easily throws Double Trouble over her shoulder. “C’mere, darlin’.”

*****

Two months pass. Catra and Glimmer are both about five months pregnant, although Catra is expected to deliver in a month and Glimmer still has about four months to go. 

It’s well past what would traditionally be considered morning, but Catra just got out of bed, and she is hungry. Catra is usually hungry, these days. She and Melog go to the kitchen, hoping there are still leftover scones from yesterday. The baker had made a batch of bacon cheddar scones so good that she woke thinking about them. 

When she gets there, she finds Glimmer with the plate of scones. One is already in her hand, half-eaten. Catra’s instincts tell her to pounce. Her tail involuntarily sways behind her, already balancing her to launch. 

It’s a stupid instinct, for so many reasons. Glimmer will give her a scone if she asks. (If Glimmer does not, Catra will absolutely cry. The tears are already loaded.) Toppling to the ground probably wouldn’t be healthy for either of them at this stage, and she is not confident enough in Glimmer’s balance to risk losing the scones.

“Hi, Catra,” Glimmer says, mouth full. “Want one?”

“I guess,” Catra says casually, but her tail goes straight and her ears perk up. The first bite is heaven. 

Melog asks her for a snack, so she roots through a fridge until she finds raw fish for them. If she can’t eat raw fish, at least Melog should enjoy it. 

“Are you also, just… hungry all the time?” Glimmer asks, rubbing the back of her neck. She looks at the plate of scones like she is considering another one.

“Among other things,” Catra says. She grabs two more scones, which seems to embolden Glimmer, because she also takes another one. Catra wanders into the casual dining room, and Glimmer follows her, plate still in hand. 

Catra had kind of hoped to eat her scones in peace, but apparently Glimmer couldn’t figure that out. There’s a bay window with a cushioned seat that is Catra’s favorite spot in the palace. It takes a slightly undignified hop to get herself settled. The seat is wide, so she isn’t surprised that Glimmer tries to climb up next to her. She also isn’t surprised that Glimmer has trouble getting up- she’s several inches shorter than Catra, and her human body isn’t as agile as Catra’s. Glimmer’s face crumples.

“You can teleport,” Catra reminds her quickly. Since getting pregnant, she already cries pretty much all the time, and if Glimmer starts, she knows she will, too. 

Sparkles erupt into the air and Glimmer reappears next to her. She slumps against the window.

“Everything feels so much harder,” Glimmer says softly. 

It’s a conversation they’ve both managed to avoid until now. Together with Bow and Adora, they have talked about their excitement to welcome two tiny new members of the Best Friend Squad. So far, there’s been an unspoken mutual agreement to not talk about the negative parts of pregnancy. 

“You’re literally growing another human being,” Catra says. She has to remind herself of this pretty often. Her body has always been faster and more flexible than those around her, but now her range of motion is limited and her balance is off. She doesn’t feel quite like herself. “But yeah, it’s… weird.”

“It’s _so weird_!” Glimmer exclaims. “I’m hungry all the time, I’m breaking out like I’m a teenager, and I have all of the feelings, sometimes at the same time!”

“Anytime I get mad, Adora tries to help, and it’s…” Catra trails off. It’s nice to have someone to talk to, but she realizes she’s kind of throwing Adora under the bus. 

“It just makes it worse!” Glimmer says. “Bow is, like, the _nicest guy_ , but it just makes me feel like an asshole for getting upset.”

“And then I think about it five minutes later, and I don’t know why I was even mad,” Catra says.

“Exactly!”

They sit in silence for a moment, eating their scones.

Catra didn’t think she needed this, but it’s actually been really nice. Scorpia has tried to talk to her about it a few times, but it’s always felt too personal. Although she’s never really tried to talk to Glimmer about it, it’s felt good to know that someone else was having the same experience. She wonders if Scorpia had felt alone when she was pregnant with Flora. Maybe she'll talk to her. It seems like the kind of thing Scorpia would appreciate. 

“Okay,” Glimmer says with a blush. There’s a long pause before she continues speaking. “Did you ever have a point in your pregnancy where you just… wanted to have sex all the time?”

Glimmer is still looking away from Catra, and she’d said the last bit so quickly Catra had to take a moment to process it. This isn’t the kind of conversation she usually has with Glimmer, but she’s definitely used to hearing way too much about her friends’ sex lives from Double Trouble and Perfuma. 

“Like, the whole second trimester,” Catra says. It’s gotten harder to find a comfortable position as her pregnancy has advanced, and she no longer feels the insatiable need to have Adora’s hands on her all the time, so things have slowed down in a big way. A month ago, it was a fully different story. “It, uh, wasn’t the worst symptom.”

“It’s so weird,” Glimmer giggles. “I have never felt less sexy in my life, but I just _want_ him.”

When Bow and Adora find them, hours later, they are giggling about hair growth, and a mostly empty plate with a few scone crumbs sits between them.

*****

Double Trouble and Huntara’s wedding comes around. Catra is just so incredibly pregnant. Maybe no one has ever been this pregnant, she decides. Entrapta insists that one can either be ‘pregnant’ or ‘not pregnant’. Catra’s just as pregnant as she was immediately after conception, although she is closer to giving birth. Catra tells her to shut up forever, cries, and apologizes.

Adora takes her arm, glaring at the Hordaks to remove Entrapta. It takes very little to set Catra off, this far into her pregnancy. 

Huntara and Double Trouble look like they are attending two different events. Neither of them look like they are attending a wedding, let along their own wedding. Double Trouble is in a gold sequined dress with a truly impressive side slit and a plunging neckline. Huntara is wearing cut off shorts and a black tank top with her best combat boots. 

They walk down the aisle together, arm in arm. There is no officiant. As soon as they get to the end of the aisle, Double Trouble turns to the guests. 

“What an honor it must be for all of you to be invited to such a special occasion,” they begin. 

No one seems surprised that Double Trouble is essentially playing the role of emcee at their own wedding. Huntara seems amused. She must know what she signed up for. 

At one point during their vows, Catra grips Adora’s hand tightly. Adora leans into her shoulder. 

They had agreed to postpone their wedding. It was the right choice. Catra told her to save her proposal until they felt more ready. As soon as they found out the baby was coming, they focused all of their planning on them. Still, being at the wedding brings up an ache in both of them. Adora squeezes Catra’s hand back, wanting to comfort her.

Double Trouble keeps talking. Adora doesn’t know why she is surprised. At least it’s better than their improv night. 

About ten minutes later, Catra squeezes Adora’s hand again. This time, her claws dig in just a little. Adora looks over at her. She is looking straight ahead, toward the wedding, but her eyes don’t seem quite focused. 

“Catra?” she whispers, but Catra just shakes her head, so Adora goes back to watching the ceremony.

Huntara recites very short vows that are largely just factual statements. Double Trouble takes the microphone again, delivering their vows, which are more funny than emotional. Still, they can't keep their eyes off of each other. 

Another ten minutes later, Catra grabs Adora’s thigh, just above her knee. Her claws dig in deep this time, and Adora winces. She looks over to see Catra’s face dripping with sweat. That shouldn’t be surprising, considering how far along she is. Still, there’s something in her eyes that seems off. 

The audience claps, and Adora realizes she missed their first kiss as a married couple. As they walk back down the aisle, Adora and Catra stand. It seems to take more effort than usual for Catra to stand.

“Catra?” Adora whispers again.

“I need you to stay calm,” Catra hisses under her breath. “But I think my water just broke.”

Adora lets out a loud, high gasp. Guests several rows away turn to look at her. 

“What do we do?” Adora panics. 

“We tell Glimmer and Bow to make an excuse for us, and then we call the midwife,” Catra says calmly, still in a whisper.

“Catra,” Adora says adoringly. Her eyes are shining with tears. She puts her forehead against Catra’s. They are going to be _moms_.

“Adora,” Catra says in a warning tone. “I need you to focus.”

Finally, Bow and Glimmer notice what has been happening next to them.

“Are you two okay?” Bow asks. 

“I need you to do something for us,” Adora says, voice suddenly authoritative. 

Bow and Glimmer nod in unison. 

“We need to leave now,” Adora says. Her friends look confused, then Glimmer’s eyes go to Catra’s stomach and turn wide. “We need you to make an excuse for us.”

“Is it… is it time?” Glimmer asks softly. 

Catra nods. She knows it’s still pretty early- her contractions are still about ten minutes apart, if she’s doing the math right, and she probably has hours left before it’s time to push. Still, she is not interested in giving birth during the reception.

Bow makes a high noise in his throat, and Glimmer just nods solemnly. 

“Call us as soon as you’re ready. No matter what time it is.” Glimmer says. She hugs Adora, and whispers in her ear, “Take care of her.”

*****

For several hours, the only thing Adora can do is keep Catra as comfortable as she can. The midwife doesn't even come for several hours, until Catra's contractions are so close together and long that she doesn't have much relief in between them. Then, early the next morning, the baby arrives. 

Small (so impossibly small) with a light tan coat and a little tuft of blond hair, baby Finn enters the world. They are… perfect. 

“Catra, you’re so incredible,” Adora says softly, stroking Catra’s hair, as her fiancée holds their newborn. 

Catra places one finger on Finn’s tiny hand, and they grab on, strong and a little painful with sharp, minuscule claws. She’s in awe. This is the baby she’s been carrying for months. This beautiful baby, who she whispered stories to while they were still in her womb. She told them about Adora, their strong and kind mother. She told them about Bow and Glimmer and Perfuma and Scorpia and Double Trouble, and so many of her other friends. And she told them about herself, imperfect, with so much to atone for, but trying so hard to be the best partner she could be for Adora, the mother Finn deserved. 

They call Bow and Glimmer, who teleport into the room as soon as they get the okay. Both are in their pajamas. There are just so many tears. Bow and Glimmer are both immediately enamored with Finn, smiling down at them as Glimmer cradles them gently in her arms. As they should be, Catra thinks. Finn is an excellent baby. Something catches in her throat when she realizes: in three months, they’ll do this all again, except Catra and Adora will be on the other side. 

Soon, she’ll tell Adora to call Scorpia and Perfuma. She’s seen the way Perfuma’s eyes get soft when she looks at her. Scorpia keeps tearing up and pretending it’s about something else. It probably won’t be long until they decide Flora needs a sibling. 

She’ll even have Double Trouble and Huntara come visit. As much as Double Trouble pretends to hate babies, they’ve gotten quite the soft spot for Flora, and Catra knows they’ll love Finn. Finn is perfect; who wouldn’t love them?

Maybe they’ll even call Mermista and Sea Hawk, or Entrapta and Hordaks, or Spinerella and Netossa, or Frosta. 

Finn is going to grow up so loved, she thinks fiercely. Finn’s childhood will be nothing like hers. She’ll make sure of it. They will have two mothers who love them deeply. All of Adora and Catra’s friends have been so excited for this baby to come into the world. Bow is holding them now, with a tender smile and tears in his eyes. 

This isn’t what she expected a few months ago, but she’s never been so happy to be wrong. 


End file.
